


August 2008 Fic Bits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	August 2008 Fic Bits

Ever since the world plunged into technological darkness, there had been those who had tried to recover the lost ways, the lost science. 

Gotham City became a blazing beacon in that fight. Where the heroes of old had tried and failed int he face of the fear of humanity to hold their cities, Gotham belonged solely to her Bats. They guarded her, eliminating those tainted by sickness or madness in the wastelands. Learned men and women both were coaxed to the city.

The night the lights shone through the city for a full minute, her protectors watched from the skylines. None of them would be able to relax, especially now, as they shepherded the people back into the Age of Industry.

* * *

Wonder Woman laughed as she blocked the punch Supergirl had thrown at her. It was nice to just spend a quiet day with a friend, who was so close in strength to her, and practice for fun.

She would have to thank Superman later for setting this up.

"So, ice cream after this?" Supergirl asked.

"That would be a nice way to finish up the day." Wonder Woman blocked the kick coming her way, and immediately threw out her lasso, tangling Supergirl enough to win the friendly match.

"Well, it's not every day you celebrate coming to Man's world," Supergirl said with a smile. "I'll take you to the best old-fashioned ice cream parlor in Kansas..." she was saying as Wonder Woman released the lasso, and they got ready to go from the WatchTower to Earth for ice cream.

* * *

Clark had learned one thing about the fiasco with the Titans over Kon and Cassie dating. He had learned that Kon was far too much a stranger to him. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to suddenly force Kon into a normal teenager's life after letting the boy live on his own in Metropolis and Hawai'i. But he was sure he hated the distance between them.

So when Kara came along, he tried harder. He kept her in his life as much as he could. And he remembered that family was important enough for hugs on a whim, not just when expected.

* * *

He's watched her since she came back...not just in the life she shares with the League. Bruce has to admit that things could have been handled far more differently when Max...

...but he has his principles. Still, she's the one that pulled him back from shooting Alexander Luthor. Saved him from breaking his vow. And when he sees her trying to do things as a normal woman, it makes him have that momentary pull toward her again.

Then another League meeting happens, and he remembers she is his teammate and pushes it away. That's another one of his principles, he swears.

* * *

Pissing off Oracle was never a good thing. She settled into her workstation, wearing her comfy bat-shirt to remind her of how all this started, glared Nightwing's way to get him moving out of her ClockTower, and turned back to the computer.

"I don't know who you are, or where you are...but that's all about to change," she declared, and applied herself to figuring out the truth behind whoever thought they could screw with her intelligence gathering.

* * *

Selina let her hand do the talking, as she brought her hand up in a resounding slap. The entire room turned its eyes on her and the victim of her wrath.

Bruce stood there stoically as the mark rose on his cheek. He had deserved the slap. Too many times, he had let her down.

But what hurt, what cut him to the quick as she moved away was seeing the man in the long brown coat sweep to her side, and the last look over her shoulder back at him.

Her look said 'good-bye', while the man with black eyes gave him one that said 'idiot'.

* * *

Sweep, left arm bringing blade low, right arm going high. Back to the other side. Turn, thrust on right blade, block on left. 

Nothing but her, the steel, and the air.

Move, countermove, balance above all in every motion. A seamless dance where the partner was unseen, save in the mind of the white-haired dancer. 

Final flourish, blades at home in the sheathes as she faces the door of the gym. Now, she is calm. Now she can talk to them.

She is a Titan, and was one before they were. They will see just how wrong they were.

* * *

He was bone-tired. Being the best Lantern was always so hard, and he wanted to sleep like a rock. 

But when Guy Gardner stepped through the doorway to the apartment he'd taken for _her_ , the fatigue melted away. How could he let the effects of battle and travel tear away his time from the woman he loved? 

Her smile, her kiss, her scent...the last was like crisp snow even on a summer day...revitalized him, and he couldn't help the goofy smile back at her. 

That was okay, though, because Tora loved him, goof and all.

* * *

The water fell in such a solid sheet that it was possible to see a reflection within it, something the women took a moment to note before they moved under it. One so small, the other so statuesque, and yet both were warriors of the highest calibre. 

It was a contrast and mirroring they both loved, as much as they loved quiet moments of healing like this one gave.

Vacations from the League were difficult to gain, given Dinah's position, but Diana had all intentions of enjoying this one with enough fervor to last them for months.

* * *

Once upon a time, Dinah Laurel Lance had believed in the power of the people to effect changes. Whether it was the regular working class making power shifts with their votes, or the small-time cape in a little city cleaning up the streets, or maybe even the JSA or the JLA proving that Earth didn't cave in to any galactic threat, there were differences being made.

Once. Not now. She couldn't believe that in all the years she had been a hero that she had done a bit of difference. Not when so many heroes and rogues alike were dead, dying, maimed, or missing.

They had failed, and if they didn't find a stronger way, they'd keep failing. That was at the top of her mind when she gave herself to Shiva, to become a true weapon for change.

* * *

He hated this cloak and dagger bull crap he was having to deal with. He was ready to put a bullet in his own brain at this rate.

The way his nerves crawled, he was going to wind up making a mistake, trying to remember who was whom in this whole damn mess.

Scouting the drop point, his eyes roving constantly over every flicker of motion, he tried to let the feeling go, and entered the alleyway.

One night, and probably not too far, this was probably going to get him killed.

The thought made Deadshot smile under the mask.

* * *

Diana thought the word for it was 'cute'. Watching the way Kyle would just 'happen' to have something he wanted to show Clark, after meetings, was endearing. The way Clark would ask Kyle if he'd been drawing lately, and want to see the doodles in Kyle's sketch book was at least as touching in a simple way.

Diana just wondered if either man knew just how obvious they were being in their quiet flirtation, stroking one another's egos and dancing around the blatant attraction. She rather hoped they didn't, because it was one of the things she looked forward to at every meeting.


End file.
